Friends and Enemies
by Tea-Cub
Summary: 2nd story. A secret from the past is revealed when the villainous Dr. Crumhorn puts DM under the influence of a strong mind-control ray. COMPLETE! YIPPEE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Danger Mouse or any of the characters. Kim Taylor, however, is my character and should not be used without my permission!  
  
Thankyou for all the kind reviews I got from the first one - and special thanks to Sabertooth Kitty, Aquila and Trynia Merin!  
  
WARNING! This fic is just DRIPPING with angst and despair! If you don't like it, there's the door! __ (Oh, plus a couple of Crumhorm-based episode spoilers in this first chapter).  
  
Other than that, enjoy! :)  
  
*  
  
Friends and Enemies  
  
*  
  
Chapter One  
  
It had been nearly two months now since Danger Mouse and Penfold had met Kim Taylor, and their lives had changed dramatically ever since.  
  
Kim had made it as a trainee on the force. She had moved in with DM and Penfold, at least for the duration of her training, and was beginning to get used to her new surroundings. She was starting from the roots - shooting practice and simple defence moves, gradually moving upwards to the more complex activities. So far, she was doing quite well. DM enjoyed the time with her - he knew being an agent was what Kim desperately wanted, so he helped her as much as he could to boost her confidence.  
  
When she wasn't training, Kim would help around the house and spend her time doing casual things, like listening to music or writing to her family. She still missed them, but her two new friends were making her feel welcome.  
  
But Kim couldn't tell who was making her feel more welcome. Penfold, who had taken a shine to Kim right from the beginning, had latched onto Kim like a little brother. This had come as a pleasant surprise to her as she was the youngest in her family, and had always depended on her own two brothers. But now, having somone look up to her comforted Kim. It made her feel responsible, and helped to ease the pain inside of missing her parents.  
  
And then there was Danger Mouse. He was kind and gentle towards Kim. His presence made her want to do more, and try and achieve everything this opportunity had to offer. Kim had never met anyone like him. She remembered that first night she'd been here, how she had been upset in the middle of the night because she had suddenly felt so homesick, and how DM had come in and sat on the bed with her, holding her, stroking her hair, whispering comfortingly. He had stayed with her until five in the morning, when she'd drifted off in his arms. When she had woken up at ten in the morning, DM had gone.  
  
The relationship between the two of them seemed to be at a standstill, at least for now. Normally, DM and Kim would exchange at most a hug and a gentle peck on the cheek, or even the lips. But nothing more had come out of it. Kim tried not to notice this, and kept herself involved with her training and every-day activities. She knew she couldn't force anything. It was early days yet...  
  
*  
  
It was a chilly October morning when Penfold dragged himself down to the kitchen where Kim was making breakfast. DM was helping her.  
  
"Morning". Penfold sat at the table and yawned.  
  
"Good morning, Penfold", smiled DM, putting a bowl of porridge in front of him.  
  
"Morning, Penfold", added Kim, handing him the jam, "Sleep well?"  
  
"It was alright, except for that rain. It was thudding against the sides of the pillar-box, didn't you hear it?' asked Penfold, digging into his breakfast.  
  
"Yes, I did", replied DM, "Just a taste of what kind of weather we'll be having for - Halloween this year".  
  
DM seemed to pause before he said the word 'Halloween'. Kim frowned for a moment, then shrugged it off. It was probably nothing to worry about.  
  
At that moment, the alarm rang in the lounge. DM ran right through to answer it.  
  
"Colonel K calling Danger Mouse".  
  
"Danger Mouse here, sir", answered DM, as the Colonel's face appeared on the screen.  
  
"Ah, glad I reached you", replied the Colonel, "I've got an assignment for you!"  
  
"Yes?" asked DM, "What is it this time, sir?"  
  
"It's that Doctor Crumhorn", answered Colonel K, "He's planning something on the other side of London".  
  
"Planning something? What?" asked DM, as Kim and Penfold came into the lounge to see what was wrong.  
  
"That's the thing, DM", replied Colonel K, "We don't know!"  
  
DM was surprised.  
  
"He's in London - what could he be planning here?" he wondered out loud.  
  
"Whatever it is, you'd better go and stop him, DM", was the answer.  
  
"Right sir. Over and out".  
  
The screen went blank as always and DM turned to Kim.  
  
"Kim, I want you to stay here. Penfold will come with me".  
  
"Right, DM", answered Kim confidently, "I'll practice my aim, then have a cup of tea waiting when you get back".  
  
Danger Mouse smiled at her. He hoped to get this mission over with quickly so he could return. Return to be with Kim.  
  
"So long!" He grabbed Penfold and hopped onto the couch.  
  
"But I haven't finished my - WOOOOOOOOAH!" Penfold's whine turned to a cry as the couch dipped downwards and travelled quickly to the Mark III.  
  
"Rotter", muttered Penfold as the car drove through the slab in the pavement and flew up into the air.  
  
*  
  
The huge house at the very end of London was unused and uncared for. Since its last owner, an old man by the name of Percy Moore, had died a year ago, leaving it to no-one, it had been left alone.  
  
Until now.  
  
At the very top of the house, there a was a large attic, and it was here that Dr. Augustus P. Crumhorn III was outlining his final plans for world domination.  
  
The fiendish rat, dressed as always in his lab coat and possessing a mad gleam within his dull eyes, was just putting the finishing touches to a machine lying on the large table in front of him. He stepped back and looked at it, satisfied with the results. Then he turned and yelled down the ladder leading up here.  
  
"WOODRUFF!"  
  
A collie dog dressed in a crisp white shirt and black trousers came up the ladder. His eyes were round, and contained no life. He stared at everything as though it were not there.  
  
Woodruff stopped directly in front of Crumhorn. He lifted his head slightly to meet his eyes.  
  
"Yes?" he asked in a deep, yet flat, voice.  
  
"Go to the kitchen", ordered Crumhorn.  
  
Woodruff merely nodded. Then he turned and went back down the ladder, out of sight.  
  
Crumhorn turned back to the table, to the machine he had been working on.  
  
The object had two straight handles either side. The very tip of the machine was somewhat pointed, with a large hole in the middle. This held a green lightbulb. And on the other side of the handles, at the other end of the invention, there was a small screen with a keyboard, neatly fused into the machine. The screen was a dullish green and when Crumhorm typed a few words in, they were a lighter shade.  
  
Break two bottles.  
  
Crumhorn pricked his ears intently and waited for any noise. Then he smiled as he heard the distinct sound of glass breaking below.  
  
"My mind-control ray works perfectly", he grinned, looking at the now- revealed invention. He couldn't wait to use it on his victim - Danger Mouse.  
  
Crumhorn's eyes narrowed as he thought of some of the previous occasions when he had tried to beat his long-time enemy. Like when he had created sharks that could swim through concrete - a great invention, but unable to stand up to the White Wonder. DM had not only destroyed the sharks, but had also blown up Crumhorn's lab, which had been based in an oil refinary.  
  
And then there was the time when Crumhorn had used his transformation pills to turn himself into a little girl to dupe DM into getting him into Fort Knox. But somehow, DM had swapped the pills for cough-drops and Crumhorn had found himself trapped in the vault with the gold that he had intended to steal for himself!  
  
Crumhorn closed his eyes in fury. This time, he would have his revenge. Danger Mouse and that whimpering assistant of his would pay. Crumhorn had been looking forward to it for weeks. He had worked day and night on his plan and hoped that the results would be rewarding.  
  
There was more to this feud than met the eye. A secret that DM had probably concealed from his stupid friends in the agency was a secret that Crumhorn knew all too well. And he was determined to let the truth out, to watch as it ruined Danger Mouse's life.  
  
Thirteen years we have kept this secret to ourselves, he thought, But it's time for the world to know what their hero is really like.  
  
And I'll be rid of him for good.  
  
His plan was to manipulate Danger Mouse with the mind control ray. The hypnotic power within it was so strong that not even DM would be able to resist. He would be completely in Crumhorn's power, and would do everything that Crumhorn told him to. He would unknowingly destroy Penfold - and that new trainee girl who Danger Mouse spent all his time with. Then Crumhorn would sit back and watch as DM was arrested and spent the rest of his days in a jail cell. Then Crumhorn would be free to plot world domination.  
  
Crumhorn couldn't stop himself letting out a long, evil laugh.  
  
"It cannot fail!" he cried, "Danger Mouse is MINE!"  
  
*  
  
At this moment, DM and Penfold were pulling up outside the house that Crumhorn was said to be based.  
  
"Right, Penfold", said DM in a low voice, "Be careful. This place is too quiet for my liking".  
  
Penfold nodded as DM made his way towards the gate. Then he stopped, and looked down at himself, then back at Penfold. They were ordinary mouse and hamster size.  
  
DM quickly activated his watch, and grew into his human size. Penfold, still waiting outside, looked around quickly and then activated his own. He too grew human-size.  
  
DM walked through the gate and looked around.  
  
"Come on, Penfold", he whispered, "It's all clear".  
  
The nervous hamster came through the gate and ran to catch up with DM, who was walking quickly towards the front door.  
  
"How do we get in, Chief?" he asked as they both stood looking at it.  
  
"I don't know - good grief", added DM, as the door suddenly opened a crack. It was as if someone from inside had unlocked the door.  
  
"Let's get out of here", moaned Penfold, tugging at DM's arm. He shook him off gently.  
  
"Penfold, there's nothing to worry about", he exclaimed, "I'm right here".  
  
Penfold gulped, but nodded as DM pushed the door open and stepped cautiously inside.  
  
Inside, it was huge. The place must have had at least five floors. DM tried not to marvel as Penfold stepped in beside him.  
  
"There's no-one around, but we'd better not take chances", whispered DM, "We'll search upstairs, and then I'll take a quick look in the attic".  
  
Penfold braced himself for those two words he hated DM using.  
  
"Alright, Penfold - come on!"  
  
*  
  
DM tore himself away from the last room they had searched. He had found nothing . The place seemed empty. Had the agency made a mistake, sending him here?  
  
There was still the attic above him. The hatch was closed, but the ladder had been folded into the hatchway.  
  
"Penfold!" hissed DM.  
  
Penfold poked his head around the door two rooms down.  
  
"I'm going to take a look up here", hissed DM, "Go on downstairs without me. I'll be right there".  
  
"Er, right Chief", replied Penfold. He made his way towards the stairs and disappeared down them.  
  
"Alright", said DM to himself, as he jumped up to reach for the ladder. "Let's see what's up here".  
  
*  
  
Crumhorn smiled as he heard the hatchway open. Crouched under the the table with his mind-control ray, he heard footsteps on the ladder, and then Danger Mouse himself entered the attic.  
  
Crumhorn scowled as he watched his enemy look around. How he would love to just leap out and fight him, hurt him, get rid of him through a slow and painful death.  
  
No, he thought, I must stick to my original plan. I just hope Woodruff is in hiding somewhere in the house.  
  
Woodruff, on Crumhorn's orders, had unlocked the front door, allowing DM and Penfol to slip in, but then had been told to hide in another part of the place. Crumhorn couldn't allow anything to go wrong. He had been waiting for this for far too long.  
  
As DM passed the table, Crumhorn leapt out in front of him. Startled, DM stumbled back, but then frowned, recognising him.  
  
"Doctor Crum - "  
  
Quickly, Crumhorm held up the mind-control ray and switched a button on the belly of the machine.  
  
Immediately, the ray's hypnotic green glare came to life as DM found himself immersed. He couldn't look away...he was...what was Crumhorn DOING to him...?  
  
"You are under my influence", growled Crumhorn's voice, as Danger Mouse felt his head go round and round. He wished it would stop...he couldn't take much more...  
  
DM swayed, and then, very slowly, fell forwards. He landed on his stomach, hearing an evil laugh somewhere above him before passing out completely. 


	2. Chapter 2

OK, maybe not DRIPPING with angst. But shows quite a bit of DM's weak side - WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT ME FOR?!  
  
Well, I think it would be best if this thing was a PG-13 anyhow. We'll see how things go.  
  
One more thing which I should've really mentioned in the first chapter. If you guys are afraid of this fic damaging DM's reputation, don't worry, it's not like that. It involves guilt, accusation and anger. You'll see what I mean later on.  
  
Anyway, DM is really mean starting from now. If you don't like it, pass on by.  
  
*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Penfold, now back to hamster size, was anxiously waiting in the Mark III when the front door finally opened and Danger Mouse stepped out.  
  
"DM! There you are!" cried Penfold, as DM came down the path. He waited as DM activated his watch, shrank, and jumped into the Mark III.  
  
"Did you find anything?" Penfold asked eagerly.  
  
DM turned towards him and Penfold was taken aback. His friend's one amber eye was wide. He was looking at Penfold as though he were - invisible. And when he spoke, his voice was dull.  
  
"No", he said, "There's nothing here. It was a false alarm".  
  
"Oh". Penfold shrugged and sat back in his seat. Maybe DM was just annoyed - it wasn't often that they were sent out for nothing.  
  
"Well, homeward bound, eh?" Penfold asked hopefully.  
  
DM didn't reply. He just started the car and it flew off into the air.  
  
"So, Chief", said Penfold, once they were on course towards home. "What did the attic look like? Was it big and gloomy? Were there any - rats or spiders? Nasty big tarantulas maybe? Ooh, 'eck. There weren't any horrible things in there, were there?"  
  
DM's face was unreadable. That didn't stop Penfold.  
  
"I mean, maybe there was a huge insect the size of - of - anyway, something very big, with eight arms and sharp fangs - "  
  
"Penfold", growled DM suddenly. "Shut. Up".  
  
Penfold, who had been expecting a "Penfold, shush!" was extremely surprised and hurt. DM had never told him to shut up before - well, not like that, at least. Penfold hadn't meant to ramble like that, but when his imagination ran wild, he found himself babbling away at top speed, uttering nonsense. DM was used to it by now, he thought.  
  
So why was he acting so - aggravated?  
  
*  
  
Kim smiled as the sofa carrying DM and Penfold emerged into the lounge. She had a tray of tea and biscuits waiting for them and hoped that they would tell her about the mission.  
  
"Hi, boys", she said, as Penfold and DM got off the couch. "How was it?"  
  
DM turned to face her and the grin slid off of Kim's face.  
  
Danger Mouse's mouth was set in a tight line. His one eye was lifeless, and looked right through her.  
  
"DM?" she asked cautiously, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing". DM's voice was different. There was no feeling in his words.  
  
"Um - do you fancy a cup of tea?" Kim asked, holding up the tray.  
  
DM looked at her as though she'd suggested that he jump off the top of a tower.  
  
"No thanks", he said in a suddenly cold tone and he walked right past her and up the stairs to his bedroom.  
  
Kim looked around at Penfold, who was looking anxious.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" she asked worriedly.  
  
Penfold shook his head.  
  
"I don't know".  
  
*  
  
In his room, Danger Mouse lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He didn't know what he was doing - all he knew was that he had to carry out each order that Crumhorn had given him.  
  
When he had come round, DM wasn't the same person he had been before. He was different. He was wary of all those around him, and knew that if he didn't follow orders, he would be punished.  
  
Dr. Crumhorn had a small device that told him whether DM was carrying out his instructions or not. If the answer was yes, DM would be left alone. And if it was no...  
  
Crumhorn had hooked up DM to an electronic device. All he had to do was press a button, and DM would be electrocuted. There was no way that DM could turn back - he had no choice but to do as he was told.  
  
Tomorrow, DM thought to himself. Tomorrow, I will carry out the first order.  
  
*  
  
That night, Kim knocked tentatively on DM's door. He had slept right through the day and now that it was the evening, Kim hoped that he would come out. It had - well, it had been lonely without him.  
  
"DM?" Kim called softly. "Are you awake?"  
  
"Yes", came the answer from inside.  
  
Kim opened the door and slipped in. The lights weren't on, but she could see the outline of DM sitting upright on the bed. This surprised her.  
  
"Why are you sitting here in the dark?" she asked, flicking the switch. On the bed, DM quickly held up one hand to block the shine from his eyes.  
  
When he put his hand down, Kim frowned. DM had dark circles under his eyes, and his uniform looked rumpled. He looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep at all.  
  
"Are you OK?" asked Kim in concern, sitting beside him. "You don't look good".  
  
"Thanks for the compliment", he snapped.  
  
Kim stared at him. Danger Mouse had never snapped at her before. It wasn't like him. what was going on?  
  
"I'm - I'm sorry, DM", she said quietly. "I just meant - well, I thought you were sleeping - ?"  
  
"Turns out I wasn't, alright?" he said in the same cold tone he'd used earlier.  
  
Kim closed her eyes and counted to ten, the way her brother had taught her when she got angry. When she opened them again, DM had turned away.  
  
"OK - well - I can see that", she said in reply to his question.  
  
"Really?" DM sneered. "Could've fooled me".  
  
Kim jumped back off the bed. She stared at DM. It was impossible. He had never acted like this towards her before.  
  
"Why are you being like this?" she asked in anguish.  
  
"Like what?" DM asked in a mocking tone, "What am I doing wrong?"  
  
Kim felt her eyes fill with tears. She didn't want DM to see her like this - she had to get out.  
  
"Fine", she whispered. "If you want to be that way, then BE that way. See if I care".  
  
Then she turned and ran out of the room.  
  
DM stood watching her, but deep within his soul, there was a voice that did not belong to the mouse he had become. It was a voice filled with grief and longing.  
  
"Oh, KIM..."  
  
*  
  
In the lounge, Kim collapsed onto the sofa in tears. She couldn't believe that DM would be so, so - horrid to her! It was obvious - for some reason, DM didn't like her. Just thinking of it made Kim's heart-wrenching sobs grow louder.  
  
She was so wrapped up in her misery that she didn't see Penfold coming tentatively into the room. He hadn't been able to sleep and had planned to make some hot chocolate. But seeing Kim sobbing on the sofa as he entered the lounge had stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"Kim?" he asked curiously.  
  
Kim raised her face from her hands. Her eyes were red and there were tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Kim - what's wrong?" cried Penfold, concerned. He went to sit beside her and put an arm around her.  
  
"Penfold", choked Kim. "It's DM - I went to see him - "  
  
She told him the things that DM had said to her. Penfold listened with his eyes growing wider by the minute. This didn't sound at all like the Danger Mouse he knew.  
  
"But - he's not normally like that", he gasped, as Kim stopped talking. "Really - he's a little moody now and then - but - he would never - "  
  
"But he did", sniffed Kim, taking a hankerchief from her sleeve.  
  
Penfold's head was going round and round. He would never have thought that DM would act that way, and to KIM, of all people.  
  
"I think we'd better get some sleep", he said, turning to her. "Maybe things will be better in the morning".  
  
But they both severely doubted it. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This next chapter involves more of DM's mean side; and some damage at HQ. Don't worry though, bear in mind what I said before - this fic does not ruin DM's reputation. I would never dream of hurting one of my favourite heroes of all time - I'm not like that, and never will be. So don't worry - be happy! :) (Whoever sang that, please don't sue me).  
  
Anyhow, as soon as 'Airplane' is over, I'll start working on this chapter! ;)  
  
*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kim woke up the next morning in her own bed. She yawned, stretched, and then sat up to see Penfold curled up on the couch at the other end of the room, cuddling his teddy bear.  
  
Kim gave a small smile and got out of bed quietly. She tiptoed across the room, opened the door, and slipped out.  
  
In the corridor, Kim jumped as she heard footsteps approaching. She turned to see Danger Mouse coming her way, a large sports-bag strapped over his shoulder. When he saw Kim there, he quickened his pace and walked past her as though she didn't exist. He was heading for the lounge, so Kim followed him.  
  
In the lounge itself, Kim watched, confused, as DM sat on the lift seat and put the bag next to him. He was up to something, there was no doubt about that.  
  
"DM", said Kim, coming into view before he could vanish with the lift. "What are you doing?"  
  
DM jumped and turned to glare at her. "What are YOU doing, sneaking up on me like that?"  
  
He hadn't changed since last night, Kim realised, upset.  
  
"Wondering what you're up to", she growled, gritting her teeth.  
  
"Something that's MY business", DM snarled back. Then before Kim could say anything more, he activated the switch that was under the seat and the lift disappeared down into the garage.  
  
Kim sighed and rested her head against the wall, closing her eyes. This was awful - the person who she had admired and liked for two months was now turning against her.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked a voice. Kim opened her eyes, startled, but it was only Penfold. He was standing there in his pyjamas, biting his nails.  
  
"I saw the way he acted", he said quietly.  
  
Kim didn't reply, but smiled sadly.  
  
They stood in silence for a moment, each pondering the same question:  
  
What had happened to Danger Mouse?  
  
*  
  
Ninety minutes later, the Mark III landed in the middle of the road in the countryside. There was no traffic coming, so Danger Mouse switched on the radio.  
  
"This is Danger Mouse, identification code number 4. Requesting permission to enter".  
  
"Permission accepted", came the reply. "One moment, please".  
  
Less than two seconds later, a small hatchway opened in the road and DM drove in, going downwards. He came into a large lit carpark, with other vehicles scattered around in various parking places.  
  
DM parked his car near the lifts that took you down to headquarters. Each was guarded by a member of security. DM got out with the sports-bag, walked over to the lift being guarded by a burly middle-aged badger and showed his ID.  
  
The guards knew DM well. He had come and gone to HQ a thousand times, as he did happen to be the world's greatest secret agent, there was really no need to check his ID card.  
  
"Go on through, DM", smiled the guard, looking down at him as he passed. He looked curiously at the bag. DM never had anything with him when he came to HQ, let alone in a sports-bag.  
  
"Something for Colonel K", said DM, catching his gaze as he stepped into the lift and pressed the button for Level 6.  
  
The guard wondered if he should stop him, but it was too late anyway. The doors had already closed.  
  
The guard frowned worriedly, but then looked around as another agent entered the carpark.  
  
"Agent 57", he smiled as the large hare dressed in a one-piece red jumpsuit with brown clogs on his feet bounded out of his car.  
  
"Morning, Sam", said the hare cheerfully.  
  
"Good morning to you too. Nice look", said the guard, eyeing the Agent's disguise up and down.  
  
"Thanks. I see Danger Mouse is here", said the Master of Disguise as he handed over his ID. "His Mark III's parked over there".  
  
"Yes, he just came through", replied Sam, checking over the ID and handing it back. "He was carrying something in a bag".  
  
"Really? He never has to bring anything to HQ", frowned Agent 57, as he leaned against the wall and waited for the lift to return.  
  
"That's what I thought", answered Sam. "DM said that it was just something for Colonel K".  
  
"Hm". 57 turned to see the lift reappearing. "I might talk to him if I see him".  
  
"Do you think it has anything to do with - well, YOU know - ?" Sam muttered as the lift doors opened.  
  
Agent 57 turned back to him sharply.  
  
"Sam, that was a long time ago. Let the boy have some privacy".  
  
"But it's nearly Halloween", protested Sam. "And you know what that means".  
  
"Yes, I do", frowned 57, as he stepped into the lift and pressed the button for Level 3. "And it must be a dreadful time for DM around this date. So let's help out by not talking about it behind his back, alright?"  
  
"Alright", said Sam, watching as the doors closed and the lift slowly started to descend downwards.  
  
Well, I guess 57's right, thought the badger to himself, It WAS a long time ago. There's no sense living in the past. Oh, well - back to work.  
  
*  
  
The lift stopped at Level 6 and DM stepped out. A few people stopped in their tracks and smiled at him. DM ignored them and started winding his way through the people travelling back and forth right down to the end of the corridor. Here, there were double doors leading through to the stairs outside. DM quickly entered the code to open them and slipped through.  
  
The stairs, leading right up from Level 1, wound round and round in a square all the way down until they reached the lowest level, Level 12. It had to be air-conditioned that far down, because it was deep in the earth.  
  
DM looked up and down the stairway to check that no-one was coming, and then quickly knelt down and unzipped the sports-bag.  
  
There was a sound of footsteps. DM quickly zipped up the bag again and stood. If anyone found him with these items...  
  
The footsteps continued - but DM realised now that they were below him, and going downwards. He breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to the bag.  
  
*  
  
A short while later, DM went along to Colonel K's office. Once there, he knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in", said the gruff voice inside. DM opened the door and stepped into the big office.  
  
The guinea-pig everyone knew as Colonel K was reaching inside a drawe for some papers. Looking up, he smiled as he saw DM and shut the draw.  
  
"DM!" he greeted, standing up and waddling over to Danger Mouse. "How are you, old boy? I wasn't expecting to see you today".  
  
"Oh, I'm just dropping by", DM said in a far too cheerful voice. The Colonel was oblivious to this as he put an arm around DM's shoulders and led him to a chair at the desk.  
  
"Sit down, DM", he offered, going round to the other side of the desk. "I'll get Miss Boathook to bring us some tea".  
  
"Uh, no thankyou, Colonel", said DM quickly. He sneaked a look at his watch.  
  
"Oh, alright", said the Colonel. "Anyway", he added, "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Um, well sir - " DM paused. What could he say?  
  
"Yes?" prompted the Colonel.  
  
"Uh - well - "  
  
BANG!  
  
"What the - ?" Colonel K stood up and walked as fast as he could to the door. "What in blazes was that?"  
  
Voices and pounding feet could be heard. DM joined Colonel K at the door and peeked over his shoulder.  
  
The corridor outside was bedlam. Agents and trainees were all running towards the end of the hall to where the stairs were.  
  
"What's happened?" The Colonel came out into the hallway. "What's going on?"  
  
One of the trainees stopped in his tracks.  
  
"It sounded like a small explosion, Sir", he said rather nervously.  
  
"Oh, drat", frowned the Colonel. "Come on, DM", he added to him, "Let's go and see what happened. Lead the way", he added to the trainee, and he followed him down the hall and towards the mass of animals gathered at the end.  
  
DM bit his lip, and then slammed the door closed. He had to work fast.  
  
He walked over to behind the desk and opened one of the drawes. He immediately started to fumble through it. Pencils...pens...stapler...hole- puncher...  
  
DM slammed the drawe shut and tried to open the next one. It was locked.  
  
DM frowned. He needed the key - but where was it?  
  
Then, he spotted a cabinet of keys on the wall. Running over, he opened it and started sifting through the keys, finally finding a single small key - the one he wanted.  
  
DM tookn the key, ran back to the desk, and unlocked the drawe. This one contained books and papers - maybe he would find what he wanted in here.  
  
"I want the blueprints on the headquarters' weapons", Crumhorn had said.  
  
Nodding to himself, DM started to sift through until at the back he found some neat blueprints in plastic wallets. He reached in to get them out - and stopped.  
  
Was he doing the right thing? If these blueprints got into the wrong hands...  
  
DM shook himself and got the prints out, laying them flat on the desk. Yes - they were the ones that Crumhorn was looking for.  
  
DM quickly folded them up, and then stopped again.  
  
This felt - wrong. Could he take the prints - AND get away with it?  
  
No, said one voice in his mind, I can't.  
  
Yes, said another, I can.  
  
Can't...can...Danger Mouse was confused. Crumhorn wanted these blueprints - but if DM gave them to him, did that make him a friend - or an enemy?  
  
*  
  
Crumhorn glared at the small remote device in his hands. It was a seperate part of his mind-control ray, and had another small green screen like a calculator that would state 'Positive' or 'Negative' to show if DM was carrying out his orders. Below, there was just a single red button which Crumhorn would leave alone if DM was carrying out his orders.  
  
But at the moment, the mini screen was flashing 'Negative' and the mad professer was not pleased.  
  
"Well, that DM is in for a shock", he murmured to himself, as he pressed the small button on the device.  
  
*  
  
Suddenly, DM was put out of his pondering by a current of electricity that sent him, speechless with terror, to the floor. He felt like sharp knives were stabbing him everywhere - it was unbearable, and extremely painful.  
  
Do it, came the angry voice in DM's head. NOW.  
  
The electronic shock calmed down until DM was left, trembling and panting, on the office floor.  
  
Yes, I have to do this. It's right, not wrong. I have to get those prints - and get out of here.  
  
He quickly gathered up the prints, and ran for the door, into the hallway, away from the gathering at the other end. He dashed past some late-comers, and nearly knocked over Agent 57, who was one of the last to arrive.  
  
"DM!" the hare cried, as he steadied himself. "Watch out!"  
  
DM couldn't even apologise - he ran right past him, for the lifts.  
  
"Danger Mouse!" 57 cried after him. "Where are you going?"  
  
There was no reply.  
  
Frowning, Agent 57 made his way to the crowd of agents and trainees gathering by the stairs. He pushed his way to the front - if DM wasn't going to stay to help Colonel K, then he would have to do it.  
  
The doors to the stairs looked to have been blown apart. The metal had been torn at, and a large burnt-out hole had appeared in the left door. Agent 57 squeezed through to find the Colonel and three members of the 'Explosives' department leaning over a mess of wires and metal.  
  
"What's happened, Sir?" he asked the Colonel, who was looking worried.  
  
"Where's DM?" asked Colonel K, looking over at him. "I thought he was staying to help?"  
  
"He ran off", replied 57. "Yes, that's what I thought", he added, seeing the surprised look on Colonel K's face.  
  
"Well, that's not like him at all", frowned Colonel K. "Oh", he added. "Maybe he's just not up to it around this time - after all, it's nearly Halloween, and - "  
  
"Yes, yes", cut in 57 hastily. "And with all due respect sir, DM may not want to remember it. He never quite got over it. Let's try not to talk about it".  
  
"Yes, you're right, of course", frowned Colonel K. "You're a very good friend to that boy".  
  
57 just shrugged, not really knowing what to say.  
  
"By the way, may I say that I like your disguise today", added the Colonel.  
  
"Thanks", replied 57, glad to change the subject.  
  
"Colonel K?" suddenly piped up one of the operatives looking at the tangle of small works. "We think this might be a plastic explosive".  
  
"A plastic explosive!" cried the Colonel. "But how? How did it get there? All explosives are under guard and all agents have to seek special permission before using them".  
  
"Well, it's a good job it was only a plastic", said another one of the operatives. "Otherwise this whole place might have gone up".  
  
Agent 57 wasn't listening. He had turned around and was looking past the crowd, to the direction in which DM had gone.  
  
He had been running away.  
  
But why?  
  
*  
  
DM pulled the Mark III outside the large house that he and Penfold had come to the day before. He jumped out of the car with the blueprints and ran up to the door. He quickly looked around, activated his watch to become his human-size, and then knocked on the door. It opened almost immediately.  
  
"He's up in the basement", said Woodruff, appearing from behind the door. "He's expecting you".  
  
DM nodded, and ran up the stairs. When he reached the top, he saw the attic ladder was down. As he came up into the attic, Crumhorn ran over to greet him.  
  
"Well?" he demanded. "Did you get the prints?'  
  
DM nodded and handed them over. Crumhorn counted them, his big toothy grin widening.  
  
"Yes!" he cried. "With these blueprints, I can recreate the weapons from the agency - only make them bigger, badder, and stronger! Ahahahahahaha!"  
  
A small smirk crossed DM's lips as his new master gave a deep laugh. His one eye gleamed and the smirk became an evil smile as he joined in with Crumhorn's laughter.  
  
After a moment though, the laughter promptly stopped and DM suddenly found Crumhorn's face barely two centimetres away from his own.  
  
"You nearly resisted me today", sneered Crumhorn. Then he raised his hand - and slapped Danger Mouse hard across the face. DM was sent to the floor, a red bruise appearing on his left cheek.  
  
"You had better not do that next time", Crumhorn growled. "Otherwise you'll be burnt to a crisp".  
  
DM didn't say anything, but made for the ladder.  
  
"You know what you've got to do next", said Crumhorn, as DM swung himself onto the rungs. "And DON'T STOP. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes", said DM, in a sneering tone of voice. "I understand - completely". 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! This thing isn't quite finished, but hopefully now is halfway through. Anyway, enjoy! I'm off with my ghost buddies to track down Dr. Frankenstein!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Penfold and Kim were talking quietly in Penfold's room. Since DM had left, the pair had been discussing possible reasons for their friend's strange behaviour - and none of them seemed right.  
  
"Well, maybe yesterday's false alarm really ticked him off", said Penfold for the umpteenth time.  
  
"So much that he's been snappish and cold ever since?" replied Kim dryly.  
  
"Oh yes", said Penfold sheepishly, and fell silent.  
  
At that moment, there was a faint sound of footsteps on the stairs, and DM passed the door. He didn't stop to say hello.  
  
Penfold and Kim exchanged troubled glances.  
  
"Well - he's back", said Penfold cautiously.  
  
"I wonder where he's been", said Kim thoughtfully.  
  
"Let's go and ask!" said Penfold, running for the door.  
  
"No!" Kim grabbed his arm. "He might get even more irritated with us".  
  
"But we're his friends!" cried Penfold.  
  
"I don't think we are, Penfold. Not for much longer", said Kim sadly.  
  
Penfold turned around and looked at her, shaking his head.  
  
"I've known him for four years!" he cried. "He saved my life! I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him!"  
  
"Penfold, calm down", said Kim gently, kneeling down beside him.  
  
"I AM calm!" nearly shouted Penfold, with tears starting to run down his cheeks.  
  
Before Kim could reply, the door opened and DM stood in the doorway, glaring at them.  
  
"Do you two mind?" he hissed. "I'm trying to get some sleep".  
  
Kim narrowed her eyes and frowned at him. Penfold jumped backwards as though he'd been stung.  
  
"Now do me a favour and keep quiet", said DM angrily. Then he turned and stalked off down the hall.  
  
Penfold stared after him. Kim came up behind him and put a hand to his shoulder. She could feel him shaking.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" sobbed Penfold suddenly, and he turned to Kim, throwing himself into her arms as he started to cry.  
  
Kim allowed tears to slide down her cheeks as she hugged her friend close. It was heartbreaking to see Penfold like this - it just showed how much he looked up to DM. But DM was pushing both of them away, without any explanation. Kim was befuddled.  
  
At that moment, Kim had a thought. She suddenly held Penfold out at arm's length.  
  
"Penfold", she said. "You remember the house you and DM went to yesterday?"  
  
"Yes..." said Penfold slowly.  
  
"Did you notice anything - strange about DM's behaviour during the time you were there?"  
  
"Well - " Penfold gave a slight frown. "Now that you mention it, he told me to shut up on the way home. He NEVER tells me to shut up".  
  
Kim bit her lip.  
  
"Penfold", she said with one eyebrow raised. "I think there's something going on here".  
  
*  
  
The next day, Penfold cautiously opened DM's bedroom door. He looked around the room, and then let himself in fully.  
  
The room wasn't tidy. The bed was unmade and the wardrobe door was open, revealing the clothes to be hung in a slobby manner. Some were even thrown about the floor of the wardrobe. The desk had papers and books in untidy piles, and more papers poked out of the drawe.  
  
Penfold took a step back, suddenly feeling afraid. He felt like he was entering a death-trap; maye it was just the fact that DM was always a terribly neat person, and never left anything lying around.  
  
Penfold poked his head into the wardrobe and started to sift around the creased clothes. He picked up a sock, and threw it carelessly over his shoulder.  
  
The sock landed on the floor beside a white foot. A white hand bent down to pick the sock up, and then the grip tightened.  
  
The white feet walked noiselessly across the room until the figure was directly behind Penfold.  
  
"What's that...oh, it's a headband", Penfold was muttering to himself. Then he jumped as a hand landed sharply on his shoulder.  
  
"Penfold", growled Danger Mouse. "What are you doing in my room?"  
  
Penfold bit his lip and turned to face his Chief.  
  
"Uh, hello, Chief", he said timidly.  
  
"Get - out", snarled DM. "Never come in here again, you little worm".  
  
Too shocked to speak, Penfold allowed DM to steer him to the door and push him out into the hallway, closing the door on him.  
  
Now things were really getting serious.  
  
Shut up...get out...little worm...DM never spoke to ANYONE like that, even when he was in a really bad mood. He had always shared a joke with Penfold and had been there for him when he needed him, especially when they had first met.  
  
Penfold slid down the wall and remembered four years earlier when he had been kidnapped by a mob of rats. They had tied him to a railway line, but as the train had been pulling in, DM had arrived and cut Penfold free. It had been a close shave, for the two had gotten out of the way barely seconds before the train got there. Penfold smiled a little as DM's first proper sentence to him stood out in his mind:  
  
"Normally, it's women who are tied to railway lines".  
  
And Penfold had replied with:  
  
"Yes, but how do you know that I'm not a girl in an untidy suit?"  
  
DM had rolled his eyes and stated that "he had just saved a comedian". From then on, the two had been friends and two years later, Penfold had moved in with DM as his assistant. It was, as Penfold found out, a tough and scary job, but as long as DM was around, he could go along with it.  
  
Penfold got up and went to Kim's room. He found her hanging some of her own clothes up, but she looked around when he entered.  
  
"Nothing", Penfold confessed. "He came and threw me out before I could have a proper look around".  
  
Kim rolled her eyes and put the shirt she was holding on the bed.  
  
"Well, I guess that was to be expected", she said heavily, sitting down at the end of her bed.  
  
"I suppose so", murmured Penfold, going to sit beside her.  
  
"There must be something to suggest his behaviour", said Kim thoughtfully. "You really don't know anything that might be on his mind?"  
  
"I've already told you, there's nothing", replied Penfold. "I mean, it's Halloween soon, but that's no reason to become the way he is - is it?"  
  
"You've known him longer than I have, Penfold",  
  
Penfold gave a sad little smile, and then left the room. Heading for the lounge, he was just in time to see Danger Mouse disappearing down the the lift shaft.  
  
"DM!" he yelled, running over to look down the shaft. "NOW what are you up to?"  
  
As was to be expected, his question was left unanswered.  
  
Penfold shook his head, but then the radio/TV screen suddenly went off.  
  
"Colonel K to Danger Mouse", said the Colonel's voice.  
  
"Penfold to Colonel K, receiving you loud and clear", replied Penfold, turning to the screen as the Colonel appeared.  
  
"Hello, Penfold. I need to talk to Danger Mouse. Where is he?"  
  
"Er - he's not here", replied Penfold, not exactly sure what else to say.  
  
"Not there? Where the devil is he?'  
  
"Oh - uh - erm - "  
  
At that moment, Kim entered the room. She saw the Colonel on the screen and ran over beside Penfold.  
  
"Hello, Colonel sir", she said, with a slight nod of her head. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Where's DM?" demanded Colonel K. "I need to speak to him urgently".  
  
"He can't come to the lounge", replied Kim, desperately trying to think up a lie. "Um - he's asleep - he didn't have a very good night".  
  
Penfold turned to Kim, giving her a confused look. Kim ignored him.  
  
"Oh, blow", said the Colonel. "That's all I need. Guess that's why he didn't stop here to help".  
  
"Sorry, sir?" asked Kim curiously. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Didn't you know?" frowned the Colonel. "Some idiot left an active plastic explosive in one of the corridors here at HQ. The end of the corridor's in a mess - luckily, no-one was hurt. But something much worse has happened".  
  
"What? What's wrong?" asked Penfold, before Kim could say anything.  
  
"I left three members from the 'Explosives' department to deal with the debris and came back to my office. Drawer was open, key on the floor, and blueprints gone!" the Colonel cried.  
  
"Someone stole some blueprints? Which ones?" asked Kim.  
  
"ONLY the blueprints on HQ's main defence weapons!" cried Colonel K. "All three of them have vanished - and if those prints end up in the wrong hands, we're all doomed!"  
  
"And DM was there?" squeaked Penfold.  
  
"Yes - he came to my office, but he took off after the explosive was discovered. Now, when can I talk to him?"  
  
"He'll be asleep for a while yet", said Kim, wanting to get rid of the Colonel. "I don't think you'd want to wait around for him".  
  
"Alright, Kim. I'd better go anyway", said Colonel K. "Tell DM to get through to me as soon as he wakes. Thanks".  
  
The Colonel signed off.  
  
"Why did you DO that?" asked Penfold in horror. "If the Colonel finds out you lied - "  
  
"Do you want DM to get into trouble on OUR account?" answered Kim sharply, putting a hand on his shoulder. "If the Colonel finds out about DM's anonymous wonderings, he'll lose his career!"  
  
"Oh". Penfold directed his gaze to the floor, but then he looked up again. "But - what if we - "  
  
"We have to throw the Colonel off as long as possible", said Kim firmly. "Make up excuses, at least until we find out what's going on".  
  
Penfold gave a frantic nod.  
  
"Kim", he suddenly said, a scared look appearing on his face. "About what happened at HQ - do you reckon it could have been D - "  
  
"NO!" snapped Kim. "It wasn't him - he would never do that".  
  
"But you did say you don't know him as much as I do", pointed out Penfold.  
  
"I know what I said", was the reply. "And I also know this - in the time I HAVE known him, he's always been so sweet and kind - at least until now".  
  
"Well - that's true", replied Penfold.  
  
"PROMISE me", begged Kim, taking Penfold's hand. "Promise me that you won't say anything about DM".  
  
"Alright - I promise". Penfold raised his hand as if he were swearing an oath.  
  
"Thanks". Kim gave her first true smile.  
  
Penfold gazed thoughtfully at Kim when she turned away. She seemed to be looking out for DM tremendously. And then there was all the time they had spent together. It made Penfold curious. What were Kim's true feelings for DM? She must have felt something for him.  
  
Penfold shook his head and left the lounge. He just didn't understand love. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own the song issued in this next chapter.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
All this time, DM had no idea the Colonel was looking for him. And even if he had known, he probably would have tried to avoid him.  
  
But now, with a tape recorder in his pocket and his brain working round the clock, DM had travelled out to Looney Island, home of Professor Squakencluck. The German mole had greeted him warmly and the two were now in the main labarotory, discussing this and that. But DM was looking for an opportunity to distract the professor so he could steal the information that Crumhorn needed.  
  
"So, Professor", said DM casually, as Squakencluck pressed a few buttons on his big-screen scientific computer (A/N: Well, I don't know what else to call it!). "You remember those - blueprints - on those weapons you created?"  
  
"Oh, ja", the professor replied. "Spent ages on zose. Vas vorth it though".  
  
"Ages, eh?" said DM. "I'm surprised - you're normally such a brainstorm. I assumed for you to do everything quickly".  
  
Squakencluck gave a chuckle.  
  
"Zome occasions, I am fast. Others, I am slow. Besides, zose veapons needed time taking over. Headquarters needs all the protection it can get - ja?"  
  
"Yes, indeed", answered DM. "But tell me - those weapons; can anyone build them?"  
  
"If zey are on our side, if you are seeing vat I mean", replied Squakencluck. "If anyone bad ever tried to build zese machines, zey vould be in for a shock!"  
  
"Really?' frowned DM, feeling the recorder shift in his pocket. "How so?"  
  
"Vell, ze veapons are able to detect vhether zey are being built for good or for evil", said Squakencluck, in a suddenly dark tone. "If zey are being used correctly, everything is gut. But if zey are going to be built for bad matters, zen zey von't vork for ze maker".  
  
DM turned away, glaring at the floor. He and Crumhorn had not reckoned on the weapons not working for them. How could they overcome that?  
  
"Well - how could someone beat that?" he asked carefully. "If they were evil, that is".  
  
"Vell - oh, zis is rather silly - but zey vork if ze maker acts as if vat they are doing is gut", answered Squakencluck. He shrugged his shoulders. "Laugh if you vant".  
  
"Oh - oh no, I won't laugh at all!" said DM innocently. "In fact - you've been VERY helpful to me".  
  
"I'm glad to be hearing it", smiled the Professor. Then he gave a small frown. "DM - how are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine, thankyou, Professor".  
  
"Ah, sehr gut. It's just - vell, you are knowing vat time of year it is - "  
  
DM suddenly felt a chill come over him. He knew what the Professor was talking about - and he didn't want to be reminded. Either that or he didn't care. He didn't know - but he knew he had to leave.  
  
"I - I'd better be going", he said quickly, turning away. "Thankyou, Professor".  
  
Squakencluck gazed after the boy worriedly, as DM went off to the lab doors. He seemed to be very cool about things this year - that was a turn- up for the books. Every other year had been terrible - DM had always suddenly seemed robbed of his strength, and the Colonel always had to try and not give him any cases to take care of. It had been harder since Penfold had gone to live with DM, because then he had to try and act stronger, when everyone knew that he just wanted to flop down and cry. Everyone knew what Halloween was really like for Danger Mouse.  
  
Tragic.  
  
*  
  
Back at the pillar-box, DM replayed the information on the tape recorder.  
  
"Ah, sehr gut. It's just - vell, you are knowing vat time of year it is - "  
  
DM quickly shut the recorder off when those words came out of the speaker. He grasped the desk tightly with one hand, and shut his eyes tightly. He held one hand to his head - he suddenly felt drained of energy, and he didn't want to do anything but sleep.  
  
Why was he STILL like this? It had been a long time ago - why was he still upset over it? People had to move on.  
  
"You'll never be over it", taunted a little voice. "You're going to be like this every year - every Halloween you'll look back on how your life was ripped apart in just one night. You'll spend the rest of your life mourning HIM, and you'll never be able to move on".  
  
DM gritted his teeth, and then with a furious roar, he stood up, and putting all his weight against the side of his wardrobe, gave it a huge shove. The doors flew open, and several items flew out, including a shoebox on the top shelf. It fell out as a framed picture landed face-down on the carpet. There was a cracking noise as the glass broke, but DM didn't notice.  
  
"DM!" There were yells, and Kim came running in. "What's - ". Her voice trailed off when she saw the mess outside the wardrobe doors.  
  
DM pushed right past her, and took off for the lounge. Kim didn't need to realise that he was going out again.  
  
She shook her head at the mess on the floor, and started to gather up the clothes that had fallen out from the wardrobe. She put them in a pile on the bed, and then kneeled down next to the picture. She picked it up carefully, and looked at the front.  
  
For a moment, Kim thought the person in the picture was Danger Mouse. There was a definite familarity about the mouse who stared back at her from the photo. But then, Kim realised it couldn't be DM - the two eyes, neither covered by a patch, were a light brown colour. The fur was not white, but a light shade of grey. A tuft of hair could be seen on the mouse's forehead, and he looked to be about seventeen years old. He stared seriously into the camera, and he was dressed in a jumpsuit similar to DM's, only it was black with a white belt and badge. Kim could not read the letters on the badge, because a jagged crack in the glass had appeared right across the mouse's chest.  
  
Kim frowned at the photo. Who was this person? Obviously, he must work in the same agency as DM and Penfold; the jumpsuit gave him away. But why did he remind Kim so of Danger Mouse?  
  
Kim pulled the shoebox (which she realised now was very dusty) towards her and looked inside. There was another photo, a Polaroid this time, a folded piece of paper, an envelope and, most curious of all, a plain recording CD.  
  
Kim picked up the Polaroid photo and looked at it. She gave a surprised smile.  
  
Two young mice, most probably eight and thirteen, grinned out from the picture. There was no mistaking who they both were. The younger had an eyepatch over his left eye and his fur was white. He was giving the camera a cheeky smile and his mouth was slightly open as if he were saying something.  
  
The other was the mouse from the other picture. Kim was sure of it. The tuft of hair on the mouse's head was untidier, and he was wearing jeans and a red fleece, but she knew for certain it was the same person.  
  
The boy had his arm around young Danger Mouse and for some reason, both were holding unlit candles in a rather wild way - in fact they were holding them like microphones. At the bottom of the photo in the white gap, someone had written 'Caught!'  
  
Kim put the photo back in the shoebox and took out the piece of paper. Unfolding it, it was revealed to be some sort of certificate.  
  
Kim read the first few lines to herself.  
  
"Name: Damien Timothy Mouse. D.O.B: 3rd March 1972. Codename: Agent 06. Joined on: 25th June 1988".  
  
There was no deathdate.  
  
"But who is this guy?" Kim said to herself. "Obviously he must still be alive if there's no date of death. Hmm - I'll have to find some more clues".  
  
She turned back to the shoebox and got out the envelope. It turned out to be already open. There was a card inside. The front read 'I'm Sorry' and had a picture of a hopeful-faced cartoon mouse. And when Kim opened up the card, it said, in neat handwriting:  
  
DM  
  
I'm sorry. It was just a joke.  
  
Damien.  
  
"Damien? The boy on the certificate?" said Kim out loud. She turned to her last clue - the CD.  
  
The CD just had one song on it: 'Rhythm Of the Night' by Debarge.  
  
Debarge is that 80's group, Kim thought to herself. 'Rhythm Of the Night' is a terrific song. I guess someone must have recorded it onto this CD. But why on earth would DM hide the CD away?  
  
And more importantly, who exactly IS Damien? 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SOB! BOO-HOO! I'm back at school now - my holidays are over! And to add to that, I already wanna kill some of the boys taking the mickey out of me! RANT! RAVE! SHRIEK!  
  
OK - I'm calm - calm...enjoy Chapter Number 6!  
  
*  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"...But if zey are going to be built for bad matters, zen zey von't vork for ze maker".  
  
Crumhorn shut the tape recorder off with a displeased look on his face. DM, standing next to Woodruff by the attic hatch, exchanged a troubled look with the collie.  
  
"Why didn't you warn me about this?" demanded Crumhorn fiercely.  
  
"I didn't know that Squakencluck had been so careful", said DM worriedly. "But there is a way to beat it. Play the recorder again".  
  
Crumhorn glared at him, but pressed the 'Play' button on the recorder.  
  
"Vell - oh, zis is rather silly - but zey vork if ze maker acts as if vat zey are doing is gut", said Squakencluck's voice.  
  
Crumhorn gave DM a weird look.  
  
"That's what I thought", said DM.  
  
"There's something very wrong with that scientist", piped up Woodruff. "He doesn't seem to live in the real world. I mean, acting like Florence Nightingail just to get a machine to work? What the heck does he think he's doing?"  
  
Crumhorn and DM looked at Woodruff, and then at each other.  
  
"Well, he trusts me", said DM thoughtfully. "And besides, he has a brilliant mind - he's one of a kind. Acting like we're doing the right thing - not everyone would realise that's all it takes to get these weapons to work for us".  
  
"He has a point", admitted Crumhorn grudgingly. "So, boys, starting from now, BE CAREFUL OF WHAT YOU SAY IN FRONT OF THE MACHINES. Don't let on any of our plans - do you understand me?"  
  
DM and Woodruff both nodded.  
  
"Now, Woodruff", said Crumhorn, turning to him. "I want you to go down to the underground room and check that everything is undisturbed. I shall be down any moment to continue my work".  
  
"Yes, Professor". Woodruff took off for the ladder.  
  
"And you", said Crumhorn to DM. "You go back to your pillar-box, and prepare yourself for my final order. Don't make them suspect ANYTHING".  
  
*  
  
"Damien?" said Penfold in confusion.  
  
Kim showed him the Polaroid photo. Penfold looked at it, his eyes widening (they seemed to be doing that a lot these days...).  
  
"I found all this just now", said Kim, as Penfold gave back the Polaroid. She handed him the certificate. "What's weird about him is that he looks like DM, but DM never told me about him - and by the sounds of it, he never told you either?"  
  
"No. I don't remember him telling me about any Damien", replied Penfold. "In fact, I didn't even know about any of this stuff!"  
  
"Well, check out this", said Kim, taking the framed photo from the shoebox and handing that over. "Doesn't he remind you a bit of DM?"  
  
"Yes, he does", said Penfold. "Especially in that jumpsuit. But he's without an eyepatch - and DM's had his since he was a baby; he told me".  
  
"He had an eye-infection, didn't he?" said Kim, sidetracked from the matter of 'Damien' for a moment.  
  
"Yes - his left eye was scarred and closed up", replied Penfold. "The doctor couldn't cure it, so DM had to wear an eyepatch".  
  
"I think he looks nice with it", smiled Kim fondly. Then she blushed and looked away. Penfold couldn't help but giggle a little under his breath. Then his giggling came to abrupt halt when there was a sound of motors and a faint noise as the lift shaft went up into the lounge.  
  
"DM's back!" hissed Kim, grabbing the picture from Penfold and putting it back into the shoebox with the rest of the clues. She slammed the lid down and quickly slid the box under her bed. Then both of them struck casual poses as DM came past the door. He stopped and looked in on them suspiciously.  
  
"Er - hello, you two", he said.  
  
Penfold nearly fell over from his folded arms position. He had expected a harsh remark from the Chief. Kim too was looking surprised.  
  
"H-hello, Chief", stuttered Penfold with a hopeful face.  
  
"Been up to anything today?" asked DM in a lighter tone.  
  
"Uh - yes, we were looking at a - "  
  
"Nothing!" cried Kim, cutting across. "We were looking at - nothing".  
  
"Really? Well, I'll go and put the kettle on", replied DM, actually adding a chuckle to his sentence.  
  
Penfold and Kim exchanged disbelieving looks.  
  
Then their faces broke out into big grins.  
  
"C'mon!" giggled Kim and she and Penfold ran out to the kitchen to where DM was filling the kettle with water.  
  
"Coffee or tea?" he asked in his usual, polite tone.  
  
The rest of the day went on like this. DM was pleasant, almost like his old self. But as much as Kim liked his behaviour, she couldn't help but feel as if something were missing. Something just...didn't feel right.  
  
But what was it?  
  
And all the time, the hidden items lying underneath Kim's bed in that dusty shoebox kept swimming before her eyes. The photos...the certificate...and the name Damien...what did it all add up to?  
  
Kim hoped they would find out soon.  
  
*  
  
Two days later - on the morning of HALLOWEEN!  
  
"Cause this is Thriller, thriller night...!"  
  
Penfold's voice warbled out from the kitchen as he sang Michael Jackson's 'Thriller' to get into the Halloween spirit. In front of him, there was an open pumpkin, the insides scooped out into a bowl.  
  
"Careful!" Kim ran into the kitchen. "You shouldn't do this on your own, Penfold!"  
  
"Sorry, Kim", replied Penfold. "Could you help me to cut out Mr. Pumpkin, please?"  
  
Kim took the knife from him and started to carefully cut out the shape of a triangle near the top of the pumpkin.  
  
"Morning, Kim, Penfold", said DM, coming in with the paper under his arm. "What's that you're - "  
  
His voice trailed off when he saw the pumpkin. He took a step back, giving his lip a very sharp bite. Blood started to trail from where he had bitten.  
  
"Like it, Chief?" said Penfold cheefully. "Mind you, it'll look better once the whole - "  
  
But then there didn't seem any point in Penfold finishing his sentence, because DM had run from the room, his face filled with horror.  
  
"What's wrong with him NOW?" asked Kim, panicked.  
  
"I don't know - I thought he was alright", gasped Penfold, looking scared.  
  
Elsewhere in the pillar-box, 'Alright' wasn't the first word for one to describe DM. The White Wonder had run to the nearest bathroom, and had thrown up in the toilet. His strength suddenly abandoning him again, he flushed the toilet, and then allowed himself to collapse and lay panting beside the toilet bowl.  
  
The whole side of the wall where DM now lay was a full mirror. It reflected the whole room in its gaze. Looking up, DM saw his skinny, unhealthy face in the mirror and gently touched the glass with his hand. His reflection did the same. DM was nothing now but a helpless mouse, pitted against Crumhorn who was putting him through the most unimaginable misery. DM was his servant, his slave, and there was no way out for him.  
  
And there was absolutely nothing that he could do to help himself.  
  
These past couple of days had been hard, acting all cheeful as to make Penfold and Kim not suspect him. They were RIGHT THERE, and DM couldn't ask them for help. He suddenly felt so alone.  
  
"Someone please help me", he croaked. "Someone, ANYONE! Maybe - maybe even - "  
  
No, he would not think about HIM. How could HE help Danger Mouse anyway, after what had happened? DM had acted these past thirteen years as though what had occured was not true. But he knew deep down that it had, and he couldn't change that.  
  
Feeling suddenly overheated, DM mopped his brow and closed his eyes. He didn't know how long he stayed there, but it must have been a while, because when he next looked at his watch, it was 12.30 pm and someone was knocking on the bathroom door.  
  
"DM?" asked Penfold's voice. "What's wrong? Please, just talk to us".  
  
You know what to do, said that little voice in DM's head.  
  
Yes, he DID know what to do. Time to get a grip and get back on track.  
  
DM stood up very shakily. Then he went to a little cupboard attached to the wall. He opened it - and brought out a gun.  
  
DM very slowly opened the bathroom door to reveal Penfold, looking scared stiff.  
  
"Cor, Chief! I'm glad you're..." Penfold's voice trailed off in uncertainty as he saw the gun in his friend's hands.  
  
"Don't move. Don't scream", growled DM. He held the gun out at Penfold, whose face drained of all colour.  
  
"Chief - "  
  
"To the lounge".  
  
Kim was doing some dusting in the lounge. She turned to smile at whoever had entered, but her smile faded and she dropped the duster as DM came in, holding Penfold as hostage.  
  
"Uh - this is a joke, isn't it?" said Penfold weakly.  
  
"You wish", hissed DM. He pointed his gun at Kim.  
  
"Both of you - onto the sofa", he said menacingly. "We're going for a little RIDE". 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Go Flash! Go Flash! Go Flash!  
  
*Turns round to see everyone staring at her*  
  
Erm, ahem, alright, I know the story's a bit overdue. I'm sorry about this, people. I'm a little mad cause I need to get started on the next story soon. Oh well. *turns off TV* If I'm gonna get any work done, I need to stop drooling over The Flash, turn off Justice League and start writing!  
  
Please don't get confused by this next chapter - just bear with me.  
  
*  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Penfold and Kim, both too scared to argue, had allowed themselves to be steered onto the couch and taken down to the Mark III. Somehow, DM managed to drive them across London whilst keeping the gun trained on them at all times.  
  
Instead of taking them back to the old house, DM drove out into the country until he reached what looked like an abandoned prison. He put the Mark III down around the back where a collie dog stood waiting with a loop of rope.  
  
"You've got them", smiled Woodruff, as DM motioned for Kim and Penfold to get out of the car.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Kim fiercely, as a frightened Penfold grabbed her arm.  
  
"My, we seem awfully curious, don't we?" said the collie. He went up to Kim and took her face firmly in his paw.  
  
"Such a pretty woman, aren't you?" he purred. "Maybe you could - come with me for a bit..."  
  
"Get off, you moron", snapped Kim, managing to sharply veer her head out of the collie's hands. She looked over at DM.  
  
"DM, what's going on?" she asked.  
  
"You'll get all your questions answered if you follow me", said Woodruff. He took the chance whilst Kim's back was turned and slipped the rope over her. As he was doing this, DM grabbed Penfold roughly and steered him over so Woodruff could tie him up too.  
  
Once the two prisoners were firmly bound, DM and Woodruff forced them through the doors and inside.  
  
The place had indeed once been a prison. Cell after cell greeted Penfold and Kim's eyes. The place was duty and obviously hadn't been used in a long time. Some of the windows were broken and some were boarded up. There had once been posters on the walls, for bits of paper clung to the soggy surface. There was a dank smell about the place.  
  
DM and Woodruff suddenly turned sharply and brought the hostages into a cell that had obviously been worked on. It seemed to once have had three cells, but the walls on either side had been taken away and it was cleaner than the rest of the place.  
  
"Ah, welcome", said a voice. Kim and Penfold turned to see a rat in a lab coat come out of the shadows. Kim didn't recognise him, but Penfold's face lost all trace of colour.  
  
"It's Professor Crumhorn", he whispered to Kim. "He's one of our enemies!"  
  
"Crumhorn?" asked Kim, looking up at the rat.  
  
"That's Professor Augustus P. Crumhorn III to you!" he snapped.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Kim. "Why have you brought us here? And why do I get the impression that you've done something to Danger Mouse?"  
  
"Ah, quite a brainy one", smirked Crumhorn. He stepped aside to reveal a table on which lay the machine behind DM's behaviour.  
  
"This is a mind-control ray", he explained, as Woodruff and DM allowed Kim and Penfold to come closer and take a look.  
  
"You used it on DM!"  
  
"She shoots, she scores", remarked Woodruff dryly from behind.  
  
"Quiet, you fool", snapped Crumhorn at the collie.  
  
Woodruff scowled and fell silent.  
  
Kim turned to look at DM. So now it was all clear.  
  
"DM", she said, turning to him firmly. "You've GOT to snap out of it. This isn't you. You're being CONTROLLED".  
  
DM just stared back at her.  
  
"Don't waste your breath. He won't listen to you", smirked Crumhorn. "He's going to obey ME only. He's MINE".  
  
"I've heard that on Dr. Frankenstein", said Penfold brightly.  
  
Kim turned to him and gave him a stern look. Penfold took the hint and like Woodruff, fell quiet.  
  
"Danger Mouse stole the blueprints on HQ's weapons for me", taunted Crumhorn.  
  
"How did you get him to do that?" asked Kim, glaring at the Professor with hate.  
  
Grinning, Crumhorn held up a small remote control.  
  
"With this. All I have to do is press the red button. I would give you a demonstration, but - "  
  
By this time, Penfold was getting fidgety just standing in one spot. Trying to balance himself, he stepped backwards - right onto DM's foot. The mouse gave a cry and grabbed his foot with both hands - letting Penfold go.  
  
When the hamster realised he was no longer in DM's grasp, he took a step away from him.  
  
"Get him!" yelled Crumhorn.  
  
Penfold gave a frightened squeak and started to make for the cell door. Kim tried to shake loose of Woodruff, but he had too tight a hold on her.  
  
Penfold stopped when he realised Kim was still a prisoner. He looked at the door, then back at Kim.  
  
"Penfold!" cried Kim. "Run! Save yourself!"  
  
"But - but - " stuttered Penfold.  
  
"Just go! Go and get help!"  
  
Deciding that would be the best option, Penfold ran over to the door - but found it was locked. Throwing Kim at DM, Crumhorn and Woodruff made a run for him at the same time. Crying out, Penfold ducked and the pair tripped over him. Woodruff fell against the wall and was knocked out; Crumhorn landed on his stomach. The key to the door fell out of his pocket and Penfold scooped it up. He unlocked the door as Crumhorn was getting up and slipped out.  
  
"CURSES!" cried Crumhorn when he realised Penfold had escaped.  
  
"Hatta boy, Penfold!" cried Kim, struggling to shake loose of DM.  
  
"Is Woodruff alright?" asked DM, looking down at the fallen dog. Blood was trailing out from where he had banged his head.  
  
"Never mind about that", snapped Crumhorn. "As for that little pipsqueak, just let him go. He won't get far. Put her in another cell". He nodded at Kim.  
  
"Right". DM dragged Kim out of the open door, and took her up to a cell on the next floor. He threw her inside and locked her in.  
  
"DM", said Kim, peering through the bars. "Please, you don't know what you're doing. Try and get a grip. We NEED you to save us".  
  
DM lowered his head, and then turned away. Kim heard him going back downstairs and wiped away her tears.  
  
She only hoped that Penfold was safe.  
  
*  
  
"Let's go", said Crumhorn to DM. "Our inventions are waiting".  
  
"What about Woodruff?"  
  
"Leave him. He'll come round sooner or later".  
  
DM frowned but nodded. Then he followed the rat out to the front of the prison. The two got into the Mark III, and drove away.  
  
*  
  
Penfold peeked over the edge of the thick bush he had taken refuge in, and then came out.  
  
He looked around. The place seemed deserted. After running away from Crumhorn inside the prison, Penfold had run as fast as he could into the backyard, and had hidden. But now, he knew he had to do something to help his friends.  
  
Speaking of his friends, hate filled Penfold as he thought of the way Crumhorn had been treating his Chief. To know the answer to DM's behaviour was a relief, but to know that he had been subjected to the power of the most evil rat in Europe was enough to dissolve that relief.  
  
If I'm going to help DM, I'll have to go back in, thought Penfold with unusual bravery. Puffing out his chest, he went up to the back double-doors of the prison, and his bravery slowly deserting him, rushed in before he could change his mind.  
  
Very slowly, the young hamster tip-toed along inside until he came back to the cell where he and Kim had been taken. Bracing himself, he peeked inside - and saw only Woodruff lying on the floor. Blood was making a small pool beneath his head. Penfold realised guiltily that it must have happened when he had dodged out of the room.  
  
At that moment, the collie stirred. Penfold, speechless witrh sudden terror, looked around and saw a small bar that had obviously come off a cell door lying in the corner of the room. He ran over and picked it up as Woodruff groaned and sat up. He looked round to face Penfold.  
  
"What happened?" he suddenly asked.  
  
Penfold held out the bar, aiming it at the collie.  
  
"I'm warning you", he squeaked as fiercely as he could. "If you move, I'll - I'll - "  
  
"Woah, hey, wait a moment", said Woodruff, looking confused. He held up both hands. "What are you talking about? What've I done? And hey - " He put a paw to his head and winced. "What happened to my head?"  
  
Penfold was confused. What was going on? Was Woodruff just acting? If he was, he was a very good actor.  
  
"You tried to catch me", he explained tentatively. "I think you must have gone into the wall".  
  
"Oh, right - wait a minute, 'tried to catch you'? What do you mean?"  
  
Now Penfold was really confused. "I don't understand. You must remember. It only happened about ten minutes ago".  
  
"Believe me, I don't remember anything", said Woodruff, looking dazed. "The last thing I do remember is stopping a rat in his car to ask for directions. I was visiting London, and got lost".  
  
"What happened then?" asked Penfold, lowering the bar.  
  
"He got out the car and said he would fetch a map from his back seat. But instead, he brought out this huge machine - and then there was a light - and then, nothing".  
  
He was taken over by the machine too! realised Penfold. And he's just been snapped out of it!  
  
"Wait a minute - if you banged your head and then came out of the machine's power", he mused. "That means - that means we have to make Danger Mouse bang his head too!"  
  
Woodruff looked confused. "Sorry? What are you talking about, er..."  
  
"Ernest Penfold - but call me Penfold", said the hamster, holding out his hand.  
  
"William Woodruff. Don't laugh", the collie mumbled. "I hate the name, so just call me Woodruff, OK?"  
  
"Anything you say".  
  
"Anyway, Penfold", said the collie, as he started to stand up, using the wall as a support. "What's going on?"  
  
Quickly, Penfold explained the situation, as Woodruff nodded with wide eyes.  
  
"And you're Danger Mouse's assistant?" He sounded impressed.  
  
"Yes", said Penfold proudly.  
  
"Good on you! I've always wanted to meet DM!"  
  
"Will you help us?" asked Penfold. "Me and Kim - we can't do it alone".  
  
"Kim? The girl you mentioned? Where is she?"  
  
"I don't know - maybe she's still here", said Penfold.  
  
"She must be. I mean, if they left me here - " Woodruff growled, and Penfold gulped as he saw all the dog's teeth " - They must be coming back".  
  
"Let's look around for Kim", suggested Penfold.  
  
The two left the cell, and started to call Kim's name.  
  
Up in her own cell, Kim was pacing up and down impatiently when she heard Penfold's voice.  
  
"Penfold!" She ran to the cell door, and yelled through it. "PENFOLD!"  
  
There was a sound of running footsteps, and Penfold appeared in the hallway. Kim started to smile, but then gasped as Woodruff appeared behind him.  
  
"Penfold! Look out, the collie's back!"  
  
"It's alright, he's on our side", said Penfold calmly as Woodruff gave Kim a bashful wave.  
  
"Oh - really?" Kim looked confused.  
  
"I'll explain in a second. But I'll have to get you out of here first", said Woodruff. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small screwdriver. He stuck it into the lock and twisted it about until the door opened and Kim was free.  
  
After a few hasty introductions and explanations, Kim said thoughtfully, "So you banged your head and came to your senses. And you say we have to do the same to DM?"  
  
"It's the only way to bring him round from the wannabe Green Goblin", said Woodruff.  
  
Kim gave a half-hearted smile. Obviously Woodruff was a SpiderMan fan.  
  
"But seriously, what do you need from me?" asked Woodruff.  
  
"Well - wait a moment, your head's bleeding", frowned Kim, as she saw the blood trail down past his left ear.  
  
"My fault", said Penfold, blushing.  
  
"Don't worry, it's just a bump", reassured Woodruff.  
  
Kim nodded with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Do you know where DM and Crumhorn are headed?"  
  
"No, but I keep seeing this place in London", frowned Woodruff, lowering his eyes. "A big lonely house, right on the edge of the city".  
  
"That could be our lead", said Kim. "Only thing is, how do we get there?"  
  
"Uh - I don't think we need bother about that", said Penfold suddenly.  
  
Penfold had been gazing out of the window as he listened to Kim and Woodruff. But now he'd gone very pale. Concerned, Woodruff and Kim went to stand beside him and looked out into the front yard.  
  
A huge machine stood out there. It had obviously been brought out in a truck, because it was on a sort of plate on wheels and the sides and top of the truck were lying on the grass, their hinges still attached to the plate.  
  
The machine had three heads. One held a bunch of sharp knives; the middle held a large gun, and the last was a fiery blowtorch. It had four arms, two each side. It looked fierce.  
  
"Uh-oh", said Kim. "This DOESN'T look good". 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Kim, Penfold and Woodruff were unable to take their eyes off the monster invention that Crumhorn had created. Standing next to it, Crumhorn had the controls strapped around his neck. Kim could vaguely see a handle from her position at the window.  
  
"Now what?" asked Penfold. "We can't run for it - that machine is bound to get us".  
  
"Yes. And anyway, we can't leave DM alone", worried Kim. "What if - what if one of us went round to the backyard, escaped, and alerted HQ?"  
  
"The entrance round there is locked", said Woodruff grimly.  
  
"How do you know?" asked Penfold. "You said you didn't remember anything".  
  
"It's all beginning to come back to me now", replied Woodruff. "Little by little, mind you. But I just know that the back is locked. And - uh-oh", he added, blushing as he looked over at Kim. "Did I really try and make a pass at you when you arrived?"  
  
Kim rolled her eyes and smiled a little. "Yes, you did".  
  
"Sorry. I'm not normally like that, honest. Although - you are a bit of a knock-out...DM's one lucky mouse".  
  
Kim went a deep red. Seeing he'd embarrased her, Woodruff changed the subject.  
  
"Well - I guess we'll just have to go and face the music", he said, gesturing to the outside activity.  
  
"Oooh, no", moaned Penfold, going white.  
  
"It's OK, Penfold", said Kim, although she was afraid herself.  
  
"Sssh", suddenly hissed Woodruff. "Crumhorn's seen us - he's saying something".  
  
The three of them fell silent and strained their ears to hear what the rat was saying.  
  
"Come down!" yelled Crumhorn down below. "Come down and fight, you cowards!"  
  
"Cowards? COWARDS!?" cried Penfold. He took off for the stairs for the lower level. "I'll show 'im!"  
  
Kim and Woodruff exchanged a look, and then ran after him. They chased him outside - right in front of DM and Crumhorn.  
  
"Ah, so you came", said Crumhorn. "Ah, Woodruff", he added, "You've come round. Now help us fight off these useless delinquents".  
  
Woodruff gave a fierce growl. "Not likely".  
  
Then without warning, he plunged himself at the rat and knocked him down.  
  
"I'll teach you to mess with my mind, you filthy piece of dirt!" he yelled.  
  
DM came up behind the collie and before Kim or Penfold could shout a warning, he tackled Woodruff and pulled him off Crumhorn. Woodruff struggled, and the mouse and the collie started to fight viciously.  
  
Unable to stand by and watch them pummeling each other, Penfold suddenly got extremely brave and made a dive for DM's legs. He grabbed them in a rugby tackle and Danger Mouse fell to the ground. Woodruff got up, his lip now too bleeding, and pinned the mouse to the ground. Desperate, Kim kneeled beside DM and started to whisper to him.  
  
"DM, you're not evil. You're good. Can't you see what Crumhorn's doing to you?"  
  
For a moment, it seemed Kim's words were getting through, because the fierce look vanished momentarily to be replaced by a look of confusion.  
  
"Come on, boy", urged Kim. "We all miss you. Just - just come back to us, the way you used to be. Please".  
  
DM gave his head a shake, but before he could really do anything more, Crumhorn, who had been standing in a stupified state for a moment, suddenly came to his senses and grabbing the controls around his neck, came up behind them and prepared to crack Kim over the head.  
  
"Watch out!" yelled Woodruff, making another dive at Crumhorn. At the same time, DM gave a sort of strangled cry, pushed Kim away and threw his own head into the path of the heavy controls.  
  
There was a thump, and a cry of pain. Woodruff tackled against the Professor again as DM slumped over, blood starting to flow from a horrible wound in his head.  
  
"DM!" cried Kim, and ran to him. Penfold, his hands across his mouth, gave a cry of "Oh no!" and ran, sobbing, to grab his Chief's arm.  
  
Crumhorn rolled out of a furious Woodruff's path and quickly activated the controls he had used to hit DM with.  
  
Immediately, the huge machine waiting nearby came to life, and the claws on both sides started to grope at the thin air.  
  
Woodruff froze and watched the machine, his fight with Crumhorn completely forgotten.  
  
Crumhorn, a rather sickly-sweet impression on his face, said, "Could you please aim at these people for me?"  
  
He's talking to a machine? thought Kim, frowning. There's something going on here.  
  
The machine seemed to pause. For a moment, the three good guys and the one bad guy thought it wasn't going to work. But then the machine suddenly reached out with its claws, and aimed its fiery blowtorch at Woodruff. Howling, the collie jumped out of the way.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled. "I may eat barbecued chicken, but that doesn't mean I look like one!"  
  
The claws groped around. Penfold, trying to run, suddenly felt cold metal around his waist, and then felt himself being yanked right into the air - the machine had caught him!  
  
"Oh, 'eck, not again!" he wailed, having a sense of deja vu.  
  
Kim gasped as Woodruff ran to her side.  
  
"We've got to get him down!" she cried at the collie.  
  
"I'll try and get those controls off Crumhorn", replied Woodruff. He ran back towards the rat, but before he was even half-way, the machine reached out with a claw, and Woodruff too was yanked off the ground.  
  
Scared, Kim watched as Penfold and Woodruff struggled in the machine's grasp.  
  
"Oh no, oh 'eck, oh crumbs!" cried Penfold.  
  
Kim bowed her head as the machine made a grab for her. She looked back at DM's unconscious body and said a silent prayer for his help. Then she allowed the machine to grab her and soon, all three of them were prisoners in the machine's grasp.  
  
"Oh, geez! Come on", cried Woodruff. "Give us a break - I haven't seen Paris yet!"  
  
The head with the sharp knives pointed upwards. There were three knives in its grasp - and each of them were pointing directly at one of the prisoners. It was obvious - the blades were going to spring out and slice them all through.  
  
"OH MY WORD!" cried Kim, her mouth open with horror. She cast another look at DM - why wouldn't he wake up?  
  
*  
  
DM stirred. He felt a stabbing pain at his temple and tilted his head to the right. What he saw made his one eye wide with horror.  
  
Kim, Penfold and a collie-dog were being hung from a huge machine with three weapon heads. Sharp knives were pointing at them, and all three of them looked terrified. Below, Doctor Crumhorn was standing there. Laughing.  
  
DM shakily got to his feet. He could remember words being whispered to him, and then sharp pain. He groaned, and then gasped as a drop of blood dripped out of nowhere and onto the hard ground. It was coming from his head. DM put a hand to his head and when he took it away, he found it not to be white, but a sticky red. He grimaced - he hated the sight of blood.  
  
But right now, he had to save his friends - and the collie. DM didn't know why, but the collie seemed familiar to him. He would have to talk to him afterwards, and ask if they'd met before.  
  
DM started to run towards Crumhorn, warm blood dripping down from his head all the while. He tried not to wince in pain.  
  
At that moment, the rat turned around on hearing the footsteps. What he saw made him smirk.  
  
"Well, well", he said. "Look who came round".  
  
"Let them go", ordered DM, who was having trouble standing due to his injured head. "Or there'll be trouble".  
  
Crumhon merely chuckled.  
  
"I don't think so. Look at you, Danger Mouse. You're thin. You're injured. You're weak. You can't do anything to stop me".  
  
The rat pushed the mouse back onto the grass, and then ran to him. He put a hand to DM's throat, and gave it a cruel squeeze. As DM choked for air, Crumhorn put his face at least a centimetre from his and whispered to him.  
  
"Wouldn't it be nice if - Damien could see this?" he said. "His 'strong little champion', is that what he called you?"  
  
DM paled.  
  
"You don't like me mentioning him, do you?" asked Crumhorn. "Not after what happened. And you know - you know it was all your fault".  
  
A wave of fury overtook DM.  
  
"DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM THAT WAY!" he bellowed, throwing the Professor off him with sudden strength. He took the rat by the collar, and gave him a glare, holding up his fist.  
  
"You'll never be able to kill me", taunted Crumhorn. "I was Damien's mentor, DM. He wouldn't want you to kill me now. What would he think of you then? If he were here, that is".  
  
DM thought for a moment, and then lowered the rat.  
  
"Alright', he growled. "For old times' sake".  
  
*  
  
"What's he doing?" asked Penfold incredulously as they watched the activity on the ground.  
  
"He's letting him get away!" added Woodruff.  
  
Kim frowned. What was DM playing at? There must have been a reason. And all the time, those threatening knives were waiting to pop out and stab them. The thought of it made Kim shiver in the machine's claw-grasp.  
  
Whatever happens, DM just HAS to save us.  
  
*  
  
"You still can't defeat me", said Crumhorn to DM. "If you don't want to kill me, then what can you do?"  
  
At that moment, a memory struck DM - a memory from not long ago. It was his turn to smirk.  
  
"I'll tell you, Crumhorn", he said. Then he turned to the invention, still holding the hostages. Then he bellowed at the top of his lungs:  
  
"HE'S EVIL! AND SO ARE YOU!"  
  
The machine stopped moving. It seemed to shudder. DM ran towards it, as the claws gave way, dropping Penfold, Kim and Woodruff.  
  
Because Woodruff had been grabbed by one of the two lower claws, he didn't have long to fall, and managed to land on his feet. But Kim and Penfold, who had been grabbed by the higher claws, had a further way to fall.  
  
Immediately, DM situated himself beneath Kim, and caught her swiftly. Woodruff ran around frantically, and just managed to catch a wailing Penfold. He put the hamster on the ground, and DM did the same with Kim.  
  
"Are you OK, DM?" asked Kim. "Oh, no!" she added, seeing the wound on his head.  
  
"I'm fine", said DM weakly. "Is he OK?" he added, looking over at Woodruff in concern when he saw the wound the collie himself had.  
  
"Hi. Name's Woodruff", said the dog.  
  
"Woodruff?" asked DM. He narrowed his eyes. "Weren't we - weren't we both working alongside Crumhorn?"  
  
"You must be getting your memory back", said Kim. "Woodruff was taken over by the ray as well".  
  
DM looked over at Woodruff. The collie shrugged, looking embarrased.  
  
At that point, behind them, Crumhorn took something out of his pocket. It was the small device he'd used on DM, the one that electrocuted him. He pressed the red button.  
  
DM gave a sudden scream of pain, and doubled over.  
  
"DM?" Kim said in terror, as DM started to wither and cry on the floor.  
  
"Danger Mouse - what's wrong with him?" shrieked Penfold, as DM's screams grew louder.  
  
DM felt like he was being tortured with knives over and over. Electricity burned through his body, and DM found himself shuddering, as unmerciful pain lashed at his legs, his arms...and then he realised he was going to die.  
  
"It's Crumhorn!" cried Woodruff, looking around at the rat. "He's using an electronic device on DM!"  
  
"He'll kill him!" sobbed Kim, watching as the person she admired slipped away from her.  
  
Oh, please spare him. Please don't kill him.  
  
At that moment, something weird happened. The controls seemed to leap out of Crumhorn's hands.  
  
DM, the pain fading, looked up weakly.  
  
"DM?" asked Kim, tears of relief running down her face.  
  
"It's alright, Kim. I'm OK", said DM. He sat up with Penfold's help.  
  
Crumhorn made a grab for the controls. But the controls seemed to 'leap' - and hit Crumhorn smack over the head. The rat teetered, then passed out.  
  
"Hey, how did that happen?" asked Woodruff, confused, as the controls fell to the ground and turned perfectly still.  
  
"A ghost, maybe?" asked Penfold nervously.  
  
DM was watching th whole thing. His eye turned wide.  
  
"It can't be", he whispered.  
  
The other three looked over at him.  
  
"What? Can't be what?" asked Penfold.  
  
"No", said DM to himself. "This can't be right - it can't".  
  
"How do you mean?" asked Woodruff.  
  
"I think - I think it's Damien?" said DM.  
  
"Damien?" asked Kim. "Your friend?"  
  
DM turned to her.  
  
"How did you know - ?"  
  
"I found your shoebox, DM", said Kim. "It fell out the wardrobe. But who IS Damien?"  
  
"Was", mumbled DM.  
  
"Was?" repeated Kim. She frowned. How could that be possible? There had been no death-date on that certificate. "You do mean 'is', don't you?"  
  
"No", said DM quietly. "Was".  
  
He looked up at the stricken faces.  
  
"Damien was my brother", he said.  
  
Kim and Penfold exchanged glances with their mouths open. Kim then gave Penfold a look that said 'Are you sure you didn't know about this?'  
  
"You had a brother?" asked Penfold. "Why didn't you tell us about him? And how come we've never met him?"  
  
DM turned to them sharply.  
  
"I didn't introduce you", he said, "Because I couldn't".  
  
Kim and Penfold were all too horribly aware of the reason, and so didn't say anything.  
  
"Damien's dead", choked DM. He suddenly looked grief-stricken. "And the night he died - it was Halloween". 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Kim stared at DM as the mouse sat on the sofa with his head bowed. In the last hour, too much had happened - so much, that Kim and Penfold hadn't had an opportunity to ask more about Damien.  
  
After DM had uttered the words "The night he died - it was Halloween", several cars from HQ had turned up. It appeared that Agent 57 had gone to see DM, but after finding no-one at home, the Mark III gone and a gun missing, he had alerted headquarters. Not long after the search began, DM, Penfold and Kim had been found via radar. Crumhorn had been taken into police custody, but there was no more news about him. As for Woodruff, he'd been treated for his head, and now, had just left for the police-station. Everyone was hoping they'd be able to put Crumhorn on trial after what he did.  
  
Now however, the three victors sat in one of the waiting rooms in headquarters, and the mood was far from victorious. His head bound with bandages for the second time in two months, DM sat on a seperate sofa, not speaking. Kim and Penfold sat opposite; Penfold was asleep.  
  
"DM?" said Kim quietly. "What happened to Damien?"  
  
DM looked up, and Kim saw his eyes were filled with tears.  
  
"I guess I can't hide it any longer", said DM after a long silence. "It's best for you to know. I've hidden it from Penfold for four hard years - I don't want to go through all that again".  
  
Kim reached over and gave Penfold a shake to wake him. The hamster woke up yelling.  
  
"So let her go or I'll - !" Penfold's voice trailed off and then he blushed. He'd obviously been having dreams of himself as a superhero again.  
  
"Penfold", said DM. "I'm sorry".  
  
Penfold looked over at him, looking confused.  
  
"For what...?"  
  
"I kept a secret to myself - and I should have told you about it", replied DM.  
  
"Go on", said Kim. She was relieved to be finding out the truth at last, and glad for DM as well. It would probably be good for him to get it off his chest.  
  
DM turned his head to look at the windows in the waiting room door. He suddenly looked terribly sad.  
  
"Well - I'll start from the beginning", he said. "As you now know, Damien was my brother - my elder brother. There were five years between us".  
  
DM paused, then continued.  
  
"I suppose the whole thing really started with my eye-problem. You two know that I was born with my left eye in a mess". He looked over at them. "And so I had to wear an eye-patch right from the start. Because I'd gotten it as a baby, I was used to it as I grew. But when I turned five, it seemed not a lot of other people were.  
  
"When it came to my eye, there were three types of behaviour. One - not look at me whilst talking. Two - treat me like a two-year-old and ask every five minutes if I was alright. And three - tease me about it".  
  
DM gave a heavy sigh.  
  
"I loved my parents", he carried on. "But with them, it was usually number two. With visitors, it was number one. And with people my age - it would normally be number three.  
  
"But not Damien. He looked out for me and noticed how people behaved around me. He had always treated me how a boy treats his younger brother; tease me gently, give me a hug every now and then, play with me... something that gave me a sense of relief.  
  
"But now I was five, I couldn't understand everyone's behaviour. The children upset me of course, and so did any visitors who came to see us. So I crept into Damien's room one night and talked to him about it. And he listened. And more importantly, he UNDERSTOOD.  
  
"I asked him if I was weak, because of the way Mother was always asking after me. He looked shocked for a moment, and then told me that it wasn't true. He told me I was as strong as anyone else - and after that, he called me his 'strong little champion' ".  
  
A rueful smile appeared on DM's face as warm memories came flooding back; so warm, he felt as though an angel had reached out to embrace him.  
  
"Damien seemed to be good at everything. I envied him, but every day, he found a moment for me".  
  
DM gazed at a Halloween banner that was hung up across the room. It was orange with pumpkins, skeletons, witches, bats - and mice. DM's rueful smile stretched a bit.  
  
"We really loved Halloween", he suddenly said. Kim and Penfold looked up, their ears pricked, as DM, more confident now, went on:  
  
"When we younger, we weren't allowed out by ourselves. So every year, our father took us to the graveyard and we sat on the tombstones and talked. Then we would go home, have a hot chocolate, and then after Damien and I were put to bed, we would take turns that night to creep out and see each other.  
  
"When we got older, it was apparant we could look after ourselves at night. When I was ten and Damien fifteen, we went to the graveyard alone. As usual, we'd sit on the gravestones, and talk about anything. Any problems that were on our minds, everyday life - our future. We liked to imagine ourselves at big white weddings, one of us the groom, the other the best man. Damien told me that when I was older, the girls would swarm over me. I didn't know if that would be true. I still don't".  
  
DM cast a look at Kim as he spoke. She blushed and looked at her feet.  
  
Menawhile, Penfold, completely immersed, started to imagine the past and saw the two young mice in his mind's eye, laughing and talking. The image made him smile properly for the first time in a short while.  
  
"So then what?" he asked, wanting to know more.  
  
DM knew he had to tell them the truth. So he didn't hesitate before going on to the next part of the story.  
  
"I really loved Damien. He made me live again, and taught me not to give up on ANYTHING, EVER. Then when he was sixteen, he started to become interested in something more dangerous. He wanted to become an agent.  
  
"When he told me this, I was scared. Scared I might lose him. But Damien sat me down, and promised me he would be alright. And I believed him.  
  
"Damien enrolled and got a place as a trainee and assistant. He was so good, he became a full agent within seven months. He was delighted and so was I. But his mentor - his mentor was no other than Doctor Crumhorn".  
  
Kim and Penfold gasped.  
  
"You never told me Crumhorn was a member on the force", said Penfold.  
  
"Well, he was", said DM. "He was a terrific scientist, I have to give him that".  
  
He then continued.  
  
"Crumhorn and Damien were good friends. The way Damien talked about him - he sounded great. But when Damien brought Crumhorn round one night in late November, I felt scared. Something about him wasn't right. I couldn't understand how Damien could stand living with him. I spoke to him about it in private - and Damien told me not to worry. He said Doctor Crumhorn was a genius. But I had my doubts.  
  
"And it looked like I was right. Ten months later, people at HQ were beginning to become wary of Crumhorn. My parents started to worry about Damien, but Damien insisted everything was alright. But I couldn't help thinking he looked a little nervous. I tried to talk to him but he shrugged me off. That just increased my fear.  
  
"Than, less than a week later - Crumhorn assaulted one of the trainees for no apparant reason. He was arrested, but Damien got him out on bail. My parents panicked, told Damien they didn't want him to live with Crumhorn any longer and a row broke out.  
  
"Everything was quiet for a while. I was upset because I thought I was losing my brother. And I was right. Halloween night arrived".  
  
DM"s voice broke off and he started trembling.  
  
"You don't have to continue", said Kim gently.  
  
DM looked up, shaking his head.  
  
"No. I have to do this. Not just for me, but for Damien".  
  
"OK", said Kim softly, and then stopped talking so DM could continue.  
  
DM took a few deep breaths.  
  
"On Halloween night, I thought I was going to spend it alone. But to my surprise, Damien came round and asked me to go to the graveyard with him. He looked scared".  
  
"How old were you?" asked Penfold.  
  
"Thirteen", said DM.  
  
"Anyway, we went to the graveyard, and Damien revealed that Crumhorn wanted him to steal a lorry full of radioactive isotopes. He said that Crumhorn had threatened my life on his account. He didn't know what to do and I urged him to go to the police. But Damien said he couldn't, because Crumhorn would burn our home down if he did. He then confessed that Crumhorn had blackmailed him into bailing him out of prison.  
  
"I said that we should warn our parents, and we set off for home. As we were walking home, it started to rain and before long a thunderstorm started up.  
  
"Our route took us past the canal. As we were passing, we heard a little girl's cries for help; she'd fallen in. Damien dived in without a second thought, and he managed to save the little girl. He pushed her towards the side and I helped her out. But - Damien - the current was too strong, and he floated away down river. I left the girl and ran along the river bank, trying to keep him in sight. But then he - he vanished beneath the water, and I panicked, diving in after him.  
  
"I saw his - his body underwater. He - he couldn't - he wasn't moving. I made a grab for his hand - but - but - I-I couldn't reach him. Then I realised I couldn't breathe and had to make for the surface. Then I tried to get down after him again. But I - I couldn't find him!"  
  
DM's nerve suddenly broke and he burst into sobs. Kim's eyes filled with fresh tears as she wallowed in DM's misery, not wanting to think about what happened next. Penfold looked sad and silent.  
  
"Police and Ambulance-men came", said DM, after he'd calmed himself. "I was sitting on the side of the river, trying to catch some sign of Damien".  
  
"And?" prompted Kim.  
  
DM looked at her, and the look in his eyes was all Kim needed to know.  
  
"They found his body two days later", said DM. "I saw his - the - HIM. He looked terrible".  
  
"Oh, DM", whimpered Penfold. "Poor, poor Damien".  
  
"DM - I'm so sorry", said Kim. "I can't even begin to think how you must feel..."  
  
"It's alright", said DM. "You're not to blame for any of this".  
  
"Is this why you and Crumhorn are enemies?" asked Kim. "Because of what happened to Damien?"  
  
"Yes", said DM.  
  
Then he told the remainder of a story that had so cruelly unfolded on his life.  
  
"I remember the funeral. Colonel K was there. He came up to offer some words of comfort before the service started. I wasn't taking his words in. All I knew was that the one person whom I had loved and admired had gone and left me all alone. And my grief deepened knowing that he had died out on our Halloween walk.  
  
"Colonel K then told my parents that with Damien gone...the postion was open to me. He said that I could join the force if I wanted to. This was a shock proposal and my head was reeling all through the service. When it was over, I watched as they lowered Damien's coffin into the ground. Suddenly, everything seemed to hit me at the same time, and I broke down.  
  
"I don't know why I did. Maybe it was just out of grief, or maybe it was because I was now faced with an impossible choice. I just didn't know what to do. It was a while before I realised that I could carry on with Damien's work, and get even with Crumhorn for threatening him. So my parents took me to see the Colonel, and I accepted the challenge".  
  
Kim walked across the room and put her arms around DM in a hug.  
  
"I'm glad you did", she whispered in his ear.  
  
Penfold went to sit by DM's other side. He squeezed his friend's arm, and DM squeezed back, suddenly feeling glad that he had finally told his two best friends the truth.  
  
"Crumhorn disappeared right after the funeral. Seven years later", added DM, as he cuddled his two friends close. "When I was a full agent, I bumped into Crumhorn again on a mission. He confronted me, and told me that it was my fault that Damien had died. He said that I should have tried harder to bring his body to the surface. I escaped, but I couldn't get his words off my mind".  
  
Kim looked up at him, and then squeezed him tighter.  
  
"Don't think that way", she said softly.  
  
At that moment, Colonel K entered the room. DM, Kim and Penfold looked up at him expectantly.  
  
"Good news", smiled the Colonel. "Crumhorn will be put on trial, and as he doesn't have a lawyer, has had concrete evidence retrieved, and has four eyewitnesses, there isn't much hope of him breaking free".  
  
"That's wonderful news", said DM in relief.  
  
The Colonel smiled at him.  
  
"Are you alright, DM?"  
  
"Now, yes", said DM. "And Penfold and Kim now know what really happened all those years ago".  
  
The Colonel smiled ruefully.  
  
"He was a good agent, your brother. And such a polite lad. You would have made him proud".  
  
DM blushed.  
  
"Now, if I were you, I'd get home and rest. You've just come out of a trance and you'll need some sleep".  
  
"And some food - I've suddenly realised I'm STARVING!" exclaimed DM, as his stomach gave a loud rumble.  
  
Colonel K chuckled.  
  
"Come on, you two", said DM to Penfold and Kim. "Let's get home!"  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
*  
  
The Mark III was passing over an animal graveyard when DM suddenly swooped down to land.  
  
"DM - ?" asked Kim, hanging on as the Mark III slid across the ground.  
  
"There's something I want to show you", said DM quietly.  
  
Getting out of the car, he went up to the gate of the graveyard and waved Penfold and Kim in.  
  
"Oh, 'eck", said Penfold, shivering. "Why are we here? I HATE graveyards".  
  
"Follow me", said DM, and he took off between the gravestones. Kim and Penfold exchanged glances, and then ran after him.  
  
They walked along until DM put out a hand to stop them.  
  
"Look".  
  
Before them was a black marble headstone. On the top-right hand corner, it had the picture of a mouse - Damien. There was a birthdate and a deathdate written in gold below. And it said at the very bottom:  
  
'Till we meet again, dear brother. From your strong little champion.'  
  
"I asked for that to be put on", said DM.  
  
"Oh, it's beautiful", gasped Kim, kneeling down beside the grave. Looking at Damien's picture, she felt saddened when she thought of this young, healthy mouse who had drowned beneath the waters on a cold rainy night, with threats and troubles on his back.  
  
"It's been a while since I've been here", said DM, looking around. He looked guilty. Then he smiled.  
  
"But now I feel comforted. Somehow, I don't feel that Damien is really gone".  
  
Kim smiled, and stood up, as Penfold ventured closer to the gravestone and ran a hand over the smooth marble.  
  
"Yes. I can feel it", he suddenly whispered.  
  
DM picked his little friend up and gave him a hug.  
  
"It's all over now", he whispered in Penfold's ear. "I'm back, little one".  
  
Penfold replied by squeezing him tighter. Then Kim put an arm around DM's waist and laid her head on his shoulder. The trio made their way slowly back to the Mark III in a group hug.  
  
*  
  
Kim took Damien's certificate out of the shoebox and gave it to DM.  
  
"How come there's no deathdate?" she asked curiously.  
  
"This was Damien's first certificate", explained DM. "You see, they printed it when he first joined the agency. There IS another certificate, one with his deathdate on. I think my parents have that one".  
  
The three of them were back in the Mayfair pillar-box. Tucked up on the sofa, Penfold had fetched the shoebox, and now they were all looking through it, as DM explained everything. He seemed to be at ease now and could talk about Damien less awkwardly.  
  
"What exactly is this card?" asked Kim, holding out the 'Sorry' card.  
  
"When I was seven, Damien hid in my room one night and made all these ghostly sounds", answered DM. "He kept me up half the night, scared stiff. When I found out it was him I didn't talk to him for two days - but then he gave me this card with an apology. He'd realised how much he'd scared me".  
  
"Chief, what is this picture?" asked Penfold, as he took out the 'Caught!' Polaroid and showed it to DM.  
  
"Oh!" DM laughed a little when he saw the picture. "Yes, I remember that! Damien got this 'Rhythm of the Night' CD for his birthday - " He took out the CD and held it up " - Dad had recorded it especially for him. Anyway, I caught Damien in the lounge that evening, dancing to the song - and lip- synching into a candle he was using as a microphone. He looked so funny and then I grabbed another one of the candles and joined him. Then a few moments later, our parents came in and saw us and Dad had his camera with him. So we struck up a pose and then he took a picture - it was great fun".  
  
"So that's your dad's handwriting", said Kim, tapping the photo with one finger.  
  
"Yes".  
  
"You seem to have had some good times", said Penfold.  
  
"They were the best times of my life", said DM, with a look of longing spread over his face.  
  
He took another look at the picture of Damien, in a fresh new frame, and then placed it carefully on the table.  
  
"I'll put the picture up later", he said. "But now, I'm rather tired..."  
  
DM put everything else back into the shoebox and placed it on the table. Then he gave a yawn as he sat back. Feeling tired themselves, Kim and Penfold both rested their heads on DM's shoulders.  
  
Five minutes later, they were both fast asleep. DM, however, did not drift off as easily as he would have thought. Everything seemed to swirl - was something happening?  
  
"DM..."  
  
DM heard a gentle voice calling to him. Then a curiously cool touch stroked his cheek.  
  
"DM..." said the voice again. Now though, it sounded more familiar.  
  
"Hi, my strong little champion", said the voice.  
  
DM didn't know whether he was awake or asleep. He could vaguely see the surroundings of the lounge, but the voice calling to him was something else. But he knew who it must be - it was HIM.  
  
DM wanted to call to his brother, but something stopped him. He couldn't open his mouth, but could feel the cool touch of a hand.  
  
"I'm so proud of you", said the voice. "Tonight, you proved yourself even better than you have before. Don't feel bad about what happened - it was an accident. Don't EVER give in to your enemies. And NEVER think that you'll be alone".  
  
DM felt his fingers being gently clasped open and something round and circular was dropped into his hand.  
  
"I have to go now. I just had to come back one last time. Now that they know what happened, I can rest in peace. But a part of me will always be here with you.  
  
"Thankyou, my brother. And one more thing". The voice now had a small hint of playfulness and mischief.  
  
"Happy Halloween".  
  
A burst of light suddenly seemed to engulf the room. DM watched in fascination as a figure emerged from the light - an outline of a mouse.  
  
"Go to sleep now", said the voice. "Sleep well, my strong little champion".  
  
The figure hovered for a few seconds, and then suddenly whisped into smoke. The light and the smoke faded - and then the lounge was the same again.  
  
DM suddenly had a feeling of extreme exhaustion - and then he just saw the darkness.  
  
*  
  
A few hours later, DM opened his eyes. He felt confused for a moment, and looked around, to see that Kim and Penfold were still sleeping.  
  
DM suddenly felt something in his hand. He opened his grasp.  
  
It was a white badge, about the size of his own. Written on it in black letters, were the initials DM - Damien Mouse.  
  
DM gave a soft smile, and closed his eyes, clutching the badge to his heart.  
  
"Thankyou, Damien", he whispered. "And Happy Halloween".  
  
At that moment, the clock on the wall struck midnight.  
  
Halloween was over.  
  
The End (?)  
  
*  
  
PS - If anyone reading this has lost a sibling due to an accident or illness, please accept my apologies - this fic is not meant to offend anyone out there whose brother or sister has passed on. 


End file.
